


Но почему турецкие?

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bath Houses, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, It's For a Case, Kissing, M/M, Turkish Baths, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Турецкая баня − наша с Холмсом слабость. Я не раз замечал, что именно там, в приятной истоме дымной парилки, мой друг становился менее замкнутым и более человечным, нежели где бы то ни было. На верхнем этаже бань на Нортумберленд-авеню есть укромный уголок, в котором стоят рядышком две кушетки. ("Знатный клиент" 1924)*«Но почему турецкие?» − спросил мистер Шерлок Холмс. [...] «Почему расслабляющие и дорогие турецкие бани, а не бодрящая ванна дома?» ("Исчезновение леди Фрэнсис Карфэкс" 1911)**





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But Why Turkish?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055108) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



− Я собираюсь провести сегодняшний вечер в турецких банях, − сказал Холмс, − если желаете, можете пойти со мной.

Мы занимались делом о подделках Фробишера; но из-за того, что полиция выясняла местонахождение самого Фробишера, в расследовании в данный момент образовалась пауза. Холмс решил использовать это время в своих интересах, для того, чтобы очистить разум. Это не было необычным явлением; он часто посещал концерты или оперу во время расследований, и обычно я его сопровождал.

Таким образом, приглашение в турецкие бани не было ни неожиданным, ни нежелательным. Я устал, и мне хотелось подумать о чём-то другом, кроме прибыли, маршрутах контрабанды и печатных станках. Вечер, проведённый в бане в компании друга − именно то, что требовалось.

Мы, однако, не пошли в нашу обычную баню на Нортамберлэнд-Авеню; вместо этого Холмс направил кэб по адресу поближе к Сохо. Я ничего не спрашивал, поскольку предположил, что у Холмса имелось серьёзное основание для того, чтобы посетить новое заведение.

Остановившись перед незаметной дверью и заплатив кэбмену, мы были допущены в святая святых. Избавившись от одежды, мы завернулись в предоставленные нам длинные простыни для купания. Холмс обладает завидной способностью выглядеть изящно независимо от того, во что он одет − от халата до простыни. Он выглядел в простыне как римский император, и, должен признаться, я с трудом отводил от Холмса взгляд. Зайдя в наполненную паром комнату, мы нашли пару кушеток, стоящих бок о бок.

− Уотсон, − обратился он ко мне, когда мы присели, − Я должен признаться вам кое в чём.

− Это имеет отношение к делу? − спросил я.

Он улыбнулся. 

− Имеет.

− Я так и думал.

− Молодец. Да, стало известно, что Фробишер посещает эти бани довольно часто. Ну, это я говорю «известно». В моём присутствии один человек, которому можно верить, случайно упомянул, что тот сюда наведывается.

− Мне кажется, что это маловероятно, − заметил я. Начав потеть, я скинул с плеч банное полотенце. Глаза Холмса заблестели, но мгновение спустя он отвёл взгляд.

− Возможно, − сказал он. − Другой надёжный источник предполагает... Уотсон, сегодня я должен злоупотребить в своих интересах вашим благоразумием. Это не те люди, которые посещают наше обычное заведение. Люди, посещающие эту баню − особенные.

Я огляделся по сторонам. Другие купальщики выглядели столь же анонимно, как и те, которых я обычно видел, хотя и не узнавал лиц. Благодаря замене верхней одежды на простыни и банные полотенца исчезло большинство знаков, по которым можно определить социальный класс, хотя только определённое количество джентльменов могло позволить себе потратить три шиллинга и шестипенсовик на баню.

− Вы должны выражаться менее расплывчато, − попросил я.

Снова мне улыбнувшись, Холмс наклонился, чтобы коснуться моей руки и кивнуть в сторону пары джентльменов напротив. Они были немного моложе, чем Холмс и я: один из них, с густыми усами, был мускулист и темноволос, в то время как другой − светловолос и невысок, но так же мускулист. Они сидели ближе друг к другу, чем мы, и держались за руки.

− Ах. − Я не смог удержаться от восклицания.

− Тихо, − зашептал Холмс. − Уотсон, я надеюсь, что вы не чувствуете дискомфорт...

− Нет, Холмс, всё в порядке.

− Я понимаю, почему Фробишер использует эти бани для ведения бизнеса, − продолжил Холмс, когда понял, что меня не оскорбила клиентура данного заведения. − Здесь нет посторонних глаз, и в то же время достаточно публики, чтобы незнакомцы могли взаимодействовать без особого внимания к своим персонам. − Он снова посмотрел на меня. На его щеках горел румянец, но я не мог сказать, от жара ли это или из-за деликатности ситуации.

− Вы намереваетесь подойти к нему, если его увидите?

− Нет, − ответил Холмс. − Но если он придёт, и к нему приблизится кто-то ещё, я намереваюсь узнать, кто это.

− Разве мы подвергаемся риску быть узнанными?

Холмс покачал головой. 

− Сомневаюсь. У нас всего лишь разведывательная миссия, к тому же, как вы говорите, он вообще может сегодня здесь не появиться. Мы просто расслабляемся так, как обычно и делаем, но можем продвинуться вперёд в нашем расследовании. В противном случае у нас будет просто приятный вечер.

Наслаждаясь жаром, мы просидели некоторое время в комфортной тишине. Вспотев, я позволил ногам выскользнуть из-под простыни, оставив задрапированными колени. Холмс всё ещё оставался закутанным в простыню, но на обнажённых частях его тела кожа блестела. Он осматривал комнату через определённые промежутки времени, хотя его веки были тяжелы, а поза − свободной. Мужчины всех возрастов, фигур и размеров приходили и уходили, бездельничая какое-то время и затем следуя дальше. Сначала ухаживания не были очевидны, но вскоре я начал замечать, как незнакомцы подходят друг к другу и, придя к соглашению (или вежливо отказав), уходят вместе. Когда я увидел, как один из них нырнул рукой под полотенце другого, мой пульс ускорился. Я отвёл взгляд, но картинка перед глазами осталась. Мой опыт с мужчинами был чрезвычайно ограничен: пара поцелуев в школе, да несколько тайных встреч в армии. Я и подумать не мог, что такая культура существовала прямо под носом. Я позавидовал мужчинам, которые свободно приходили сюда, найдя лёгкий способ знакомства друг с другом.

Холмс напрягся около меня, и я понял, что к нам приближаются. Молодой человек подошёл незаметно; его полотенце было завязано, чтобы показать мускулистые тело и конечности. Он весь блестел от пота, а его соски были широкими и плоскими. Он наклонился к Холмсу и что-то прошептал тому на ухо. Холмс рассмеялся, покачал головой, и его длинная рука снова легла на моё предплечье.

− Спасибо, − сказал он, − но мой компаньон уже согласен.

Молодой человек посмотрел на меня. Я изогнул бровь. Он кивнул в знак уважения и ушёл.

− Вы сказали ему, что я ваш возлюбленный?

− Простите, Уотсон, так нужно было сделать. Я не могу отвлекаться.

Я обдумал вопрос, а затем, решив использовать в своих интересах атмосферу бани, которая делала Холмса более болтливым, чем обычно, задал его: 

− Вы пошли бы с ним, если бы не ждали Фробишера?

Холмс внимательно посмотрел на меня. Несмотря на то, что очень хотел услышать ответ на свой вопрос, я изобразил на лице выражение самого беззаботного любопытства.

− Нет, − сказал он наконец.

− Я не возражал бы.

Холмс прищурился, и его рука соскользнула с моей руки. 

− Не мой типаж, − ответил он немного резко.

Я с облегчением пожал плечами, и мы снова посмотрели на тех, кто находился в комнате.

− Чёрт возьми, − ругнулся Холмс, − Фробишер здесь.

Тот и правда был здесь: мошенник сидел на некотором расстоянии от нас, занятый тихим разговором с седым джентльменом лет шестидесяти.

− Кто это с ним? − спросил я.

− Я не знаю, − признался Холмс. − Мне нужно оказаться поближе, чтобы услышать то, о чём они говорят. − Он встал.

Когда он это сделал, Фробишер и тот мужчина тоже встали. Они вышли через дверь с другой стороны комнаты.

− За ними, Уотсон! − зашипел Холмс.

Схватив своё полотенце, я последовал за ним.

Мы шли за Фробишером и незнакомцем на некотором расстоянии, через зал, мимо парной и паровой бани. Холмс остановился, выглядывая из-за угла, а затем взял меня за руку. Мы завернули за угол как раз вовремя, успев увидеть, как Фробишер и незнакомец выходят из комнаты.

− Туда, − прошептал Холмс, подталкивая меня, и я понял, что это никакой не дверной проём, а немного изогнутый альков. Альков был приблизительно пяти футов глубиной, вокруг − гладкий камень, а пол − тёплый. Таких закутков было несколько по периметру зала. Мы могли слышать как Фробишер и его компаньон рядом разговаривают.

Усадив меня на выступ стены, Холмс прошептал: − Простите, − и приземлился ко мне на колени.

− Что?..

Он зашипел, заставив меня замолчать.

− Мне необходимо переехать, − сказал Фробишер. − Проклятая полиция подобралась слишком близко к дому, и я хочу перевезти оборудование как можно скорее. Я не хочу рисковать тем, чтобы оно было конфисковано или уничтожено.

− Вы больше заботитесь о типографии, чем о ваших собственных людях, − мягко произнёс незнакомец.

− Да, чёрт возьми, − рассмеявшись, сказал Фробишер. − Оно стоит больше, чем любой из моих людей.

Мои руки неуверенно зависли в воздухе. Я должен положить их на скамью? Если это было сделано ради иллюзии связи, чтобы нас не выгнали, должен ли я положить свои руки на его бёдра? Он оказался тяжелее, чем выглядел, мы оба были распаренными, и я смог почувствовать пьянящий мужской аромат его тела. Он потел, сидя на мне. Он _дышал_ на меня. Он обнимал меня за шею, а его щеки трогательно соприкасались с моими. Между нами не было ничего, кроме двух банных полотенец. Он внимательно слушал, вообще не обращая на меня внимания. К своему ужасу я почувствовал возбуждение.

− Альберт, я нуждаюсь в вашей помощи, − сказал Фробишер, и я почувствовал, как Холмс напрягся.

− Я знаю, Эдвард, − ответил незнакомец. − Я могу прислать двуколку в четверг, на закате. Это подойдёт?

− Мне она нужна завтра.

Пауза. 

− Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать.

− Альберт, пожалуйста.

− Что находится в нём для меня, а, Эдвард?

− Я уверен, что смогу найти что-то, что вы захотели бы, − сказал Фробишер, − но не здесь.

− Нет?

Фробишер фыркнул. 

− Вы знаете, как я себя здесь чувствую, − сказал он и резко оставил альков.

Холмс и я могли быть узнаны, хотя я предположил, что мы довольно убедительно выглядели парой. Холмс внезапно заёрзал. Обхватив руками моё лицо, он заглянул мне в глаза, а потом поцеловал.

Его рот был сладким и влажным, язык − требовательным, а я смог попробовать на вкус капельки пота в уголках его губ. Я ответил на поцелуй, а мои руки, наконец, нашли своё место на изгибе его спины. Я воспользовался предоставленным шансом, чтобы рассказать Холмсу, что к нему чувствую. Застонав мне в рот, он зарылся пальцами в мои волосы. Я почувствовал, что его бёдра дёрнулись напротив моих.

Он был твёрд под полотенцем.

Холмс отшатнулся; на его лице был нарисован ужас. Он показал больше, чем намеревался. Я же этому обрадовался.

− Фробишер ушёл, − сказал он. Он начал вставать с моих коленей. Я его удержал.

− Он может вернуться, − ответил я.

Холмс на меня уставился. 

− Нет, Уотсон, он...

− Он _может_ , − повторил я.

Он медленно моргнул. 

− Он может?..

Пожав плечами, я сжал пальцы на его голой коже. 

− Как мы можем сказать наверняка?

− Мне не нужно идти за ним, − ответил Холмс, проведя большим пальцем по раковине моего уха. − Я смогу найти этого Альберта с двуколкой и в свободное время.

− Ну, − сказал я, − у нас же нет никаких причин спешить?

− Нет?

− Нет, − ответил я. − Поцелуйте меня ещё раз.

Вдохнув с облегчением, он наклонился ко мне. На этот раз его губы были мягкими и податливыми. Я несколько раз его целомудренно поцеловал, чувствуя, как тело Холмса расслабляется, а пальцы оживают в моих волосах. Проведя руками по его бокам, я замер на лопатках. Он оказался более мускулистым, чем я думал; благодаря крою костюмов он всегда выглядел лёгким и худым, хотя на самом деле таким не был.

Мой член был заинтересован с самого начала, но оказался пойманным в ловушку под узлом полотенца. Когда Холмс сместился, член оказался прижатым к нижней стороне его бедра.

Он снова отстранился, когда я провёл языком по его губам, прося разрешения скользнуть внутрь.

− Уотсон, − прошептал он.

− Да, Холмс?

− Это... это очень плохая идея?

− Это − ...слишком публичное место, − признался я.

− Вы сознательно не понимаете меня.

− Холмс, я хотел вас с того момента, как увидел вас за лабораторным столом. Вы приводите меня в гомосексуальную баню, щеголяете передо мной своим невероятным телом, тянете меня в альков, построенный для общения любовников, забираетесь ко мне на колени, и всё ради расследования.

Он снова покраснел.

− Если вы _не хотите_ продолжать, − сказал я, − я буду уважать это, и никогда больше не упомяну произошедшее. Но мне кажется, что вы чувствуете ко мне больше, чем хотели бы признать.

− Я чувствую, − прошептал он.

− Здесь нет никого, − произнёс я, покрывая поцелуями его челюсть и горло. − Позвольте мне узнать вас таким.

Вздохнув, Холмс слегка откинул голову назад. Его пальцы заскользили вниз по моей шее и сжали плечи, а потом снова зарылись в волосы. Кожа Холмса была солёной; мой член запульсировал. Я качнул бёдрами, прижимаясь к нему теснее, и его низкий стон отразился от стен небольшого алькова.

Он смущённо зажал рот ладонью. Я отпустил бёдра Холмса, чтобы скользнуть рукой между нами под его полотенце, намереваясь снова услышать этот звук. Его член был горячим и гладким, и Холмс застонал под ладонью. Я медленно его погладил, всё ещё покусывая кожу на шее Холмса.

− Уотсон, − выдохнул он, устроившись на моих бёдрах. Держась одной рукой за моё плечо, другой он рванул узел на своём полотенце. Полотенце упало, обнажив его сильное и подтянутое тело.

Розовая головка его члена, поднявшись из копны вьющихся тёмных волос, робко выглянула из моего кулака. Кожа Холмса светилась безупречной бледностью, мускулистый живот напрягся, а яйца отяжелели. Меня захлестнуло желанием облизать каждый дюйм его тела. Мой рот наполнился слюной; желание буквально причинило боль. Вместо этого я его поцеловал, нырнув глубоко в рот, при этом бережно, но крепко сжав пальцы на его члене.

Я стал экспериментировать с темпом движений: ускорялся − он начинал дышать чаще, замедлялся − Холмс стонал. Я добавил движение вокруг головки, и он стал беспорядочно толкаться бёдрами и всхлипывать. Когда я остановился, чтобы провести пальцем по нежной коже скользкой головки, он вонзил зубы в моё плечо.

− Остановитесь, − выдохнул Холмс, − остановитесь, я... я хочу коснуться вас. − Оттолкнув мою руку, он нырнул своей под моё полотенце. Он затих буквально на мгновение, обхватывая меня, а затем поднял голову и прижался ко мне. Холмс выгибался в моих руках; я же, обнимая, глубоко его целовал. Кожа к коже, член касался члена, и даже малейшее движение наших тел заставляло нас обоих дрожать. Холмс дёрнул бёдрами; его член заскользил по моему. Обхватив руками его задницу, я заставил его сделать это снова.

Холмс застонал мне в рот. Его руки заскользили по моей груди, касаясь всего, до чего могли дотянуться, и я не смог сдержать стон, когда ловкие пальцы нашли оба моих соска. Он отстранился, чтобы, заглянув мне в лицо, занести реакции в каталог. Мы согласовано закачались навстречу друг другу. Жар от горячего воздуха бани усилился в этой небольшой комнатке из-за тепла пола под нами и камня вокруг. Обливаясь потом, я задышал чаще, а Холмс снова залился румянцем. Его движения стали лихорадочными, и он прекратил дразнить меня, коснувшись руками стены по обе стороны от моей головы.

− Боже, мне нужно... − выдохнул он, ёрзая на моих коленях; я чуть не кончил от этих слов. Я был в отчаянье, а он был великолепен: сильный и невозможно чувственный. Я хотел увидеть, что он потеряется в ощущениях.

Я отпустил задницу Холмса, чтобы снова прикоснуться к его члену, и спустя пару мгновений, всхлипнув, он вздрогнул и излился мне на пальцы. Где-то с полминуты он приходил в себя, а затем с радостью вернул должок, целуя меня и работая надо мной ловкой рукой. Ощутив, как меня захлёстывает волной оргазма, я, предупреждая, выдохнул: − Холмс. Он шепотом ответил: − Да, − и я кончил себе на грудь.

Он поцеловал меня, когда я откинулся на стену. Мы наслаждались неспешными ласками, пока не прошла дрожь.

− Домой, доктор?

− Думаю, да, − улыбнувшись, согласился я.

Вытеревшись чистыми полотенцами, мы снова их повязали вокруг себя. Нам не хотелось сейчас ни в парилку, ни массажа, поэтому мы пошли прямо через бассейн, где прохладная вода остудила наши тела, но не наши чувства. Когда мы снова облачились в нашу уличную одежду, тайна, которую мы никогда не забудем, осталась только между нами. Но оказавшись дома, мы снова набросились друг на друга.

На следующее утро Холмс разыскал Альберта с его двуколкой, и мы арестовали Фробишера до наступления ночи. Фробишер проклинал нас за то, что мы вмешиваемся не в свои дела, но, слава богу, он не узнал нас в бане. Печатный станок действительно был редкой красоты, хотя не столь красив, как Холмс, сотрясающийся в оргазме на моих коленях.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Перевод А. Башкировой, А. Левейко, А. Шарова − Артур Конан Дойл "Знатный клиент".  
** − Перевод Ю. Жуковой − Артур Конан Дойл "Исчезновение леди Френсис Карфэкс".


End file.
